random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oiniteoderfla12/Sandbox
Backup Game Hub Tabber for RFF GD Rounds 1 - 10= |-|Rounds 11 - 20= |-|Rounds 21 - 30= |-|Rounds 31 - 40= |-|Rounds 41 - 50= |-|Rounds 51 - 60= ---- Backup RFF Rules Former Rules Overtime, the list of rules have changed many times to make the game more fair. Some rules have been restated, while others are no longer listed, or are not in effect. Here is the list of those rules that were once in the game. 1. You can use any power you wish, just don't try to be immensely infinitely powerful like that guy who claims to be a wizard. Around Round 15, Alpha643, "The Guy Who Claims to be a Wizard", who was still new to the wiki (YES I KNOW, I WAS ACTIVE WHEN HE WAS NEW TO THE WIKI -Oinite) has began abusing the "You can use any powers you wish" rule, making the game more unfair and less fun to play. CookieCookieNomNom, the host of Round 15, has added "Don't be infinitely powerful" rule to the "Use any power" rule. This is known as the "Don't Godmode Rule." While Round 17 was on-going, Oiniteoderfla12 has contacted Btd456Creeper about the "Don't Godmode Rule" and the response that the rule should be removed. While this rule is not in use, a similar (or even the same) rule was created, which, as of today, is known as Rule 5. (Don't be so overpowered that you are undefeatable, like the guy who claims that they can't be hit.) 2. Nobody can actually die. If you "die", then you can respawn. This is one of three of the original rules of the game. When god modding was allowed, the rule was restated so that godmodders can die. In other words, this rule is replaced with "Godmodder or not, you can die, but you can respawn." 3. You can use pretty much any powers you want. This is one of three of the original rules of the game. Some time after the "Impenetrable Barriers are not Allowed" Rule existed, don't know who decided to merge those two rules. In other words, this rule is replaced with "You can use pretty much any powers you want- but you cannot make impenetrable barriers." 4. Impenetrable barriers are not allowed. You cannot be invulnerable or unreachable. On Round 31, users have began creating impenetrable barriers, where users cannot pass through them, except for the summoner of the barrier themselves, and block all attacks, except for the summoner of the barrier. User Alpha654 has created this rule to make impenetrable barriers unacceptable. After another discussion with Btd456Creeper, he stated invulnerability is also disallowed. Sometime later, Someone decided to merge this rule and the "Use any powers" rules. In other words, this rule is replaced with "You can use pretty much any powers you want- but you cannot make impenetrable barriers." 5. You can't "ban" people if you are a normal user, because, well, obviously. It is unknown when this rule was created (because the admins removed Rounds 1 to Round 39 ;-;). It is unknown to what happened to this rule, however, it seems that the rule was simplified to today's Rule 3. (You can't prevent anyone from playing.) 6. Try not to edge off into your own reality roleplay where it's fun for you and some others but ruins everything for everyone else. During Mid-Round 22, this rule was created to prevent Reality Roleplaying from happening. The rule was created after people started leaving the game because of some reality roleplayers. (And I think four of them were MASTERFARKOS, EndermanR169, Scientedfic and Alpha654 -Oinite) Many rounds later, this rule was simplified to "Try not to make your own roleplay." 7. Overpowered shenanigans are allowed. The creation of this rule is unknown. However, it seems that using overpowered shenanigans, or "godmodding" is not allowed anymore, as this rule seems to be replaced with "Please, no godmodding." Common Sense Rules There are five rules that you're obviously supposed to follow, that seem doesn't seem to be listed anymore. # It's not about winning, it's about fun. # You can make a team or join one, you don't have to. # Entities can be killed off by their summoner. # No political references, please. # Godmodder or not, you can die, but you can respawn. The last one seems to be removed also because of the unacceptability of godmodding. 8. Please, don't godmode. This rule replaced the "Overpowered shenanigans are allowed" rule for an unknown reason. Sometime later, this rule was complicated to today's rule 5. (Don't be so overpowered that you are undefeatable, like the guy who claims that they can't be hit.) ---- Tabber within a tabber (within a tabber) First Tab = Example Text 1 - Inner Tab 2 = Example Text 4 - Inner Tab 3 = Example Text 5 }} |-|Second Tab = Example Text 2 |-|Third Tab = Example Text 6 - Inner Tab 2 = Example Text 9 }} - Inner Tab 2 = Example Text 10 }} UPF Special Events I might use a RNG for this. #'VS Game Master' - The Game Master fights everyone for a week. Powers are randomized, like everyone else. #'Boss Battle' - Everyone fights against a GM-controlled boss. Turns are in effect for the duration of the boss. #'Random Forum Fight' - For a week, it's just simply RFF. When it is over, everything is TRUE RESET. #'4 More Powers '- Users get 4 more powers for a week. #'Personal Powers' - The Game Master will give the users the powers they use. For instance, Aggron now has his Pokemon moveset, and Timeworn can use Red Miles. #'Choice of the GM' - GM will decide everyone's powers without the use of an RNG for 7 days. Category:Blog posts